


Easy Listening With Sam

by getluckywithbucky



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getluckywithbucky/pseuds/getluckywithbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was going to lose his shit if he had to hear one more sappy love song coming from his brother's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Listening With Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for Destiel Week: Destiel marriage proposal.

If Sam had to listen to one more sappy fucking love song, he was gonna puke. The fact that is was  _Dean_ playing the sappy love songs left some conflicting feelings on it. On the one hand, it was awesome blackmail material against Mr. "Fuck-You-I'm-King-Of-The-Mullet-Rock;" on the other hand, there were only so many times the younger Winchester could stand hearing Mick Jones wanting to know what love is before enough was enough.

He was gonna put his headphones on and listen to some nice, soothing Not-Bette-Midler, and let Dean work out his love song problem. The only flaw in his plan was the fact that it was  _his fucking computer_ belting out the Top 40 love riot, and while Sam could tolerate most things, his computer being used to play Barry Fucking White was not on that list.

Abandoning his book in the living room, Sam made his way back to the room Dean had commandeered for himself two years back when they first rented the place. The door was open just the slightest, and Sam, deciding against propriety, shoved the door open.

And promptly forgot all about being annoyed at the music and his computer being abused in favour of letting out a loud, jovial laugh at the sight that greeted him. Dean was kneeling, facing away from the door, a small box in one hand and a bag of what looked like chocolate on the floor next to him. The older Winchester jolted, dropping the box with a curse and turning to face his brother.

"Dude, are you proposing to the  _air?_ " Sam's laughs had hardly subsided, and if anything, the look of red-faced embarrassment on his brother's face only made it that much better.

"Fuck you, no! I'm..." his words were lost in the room as he turned to pick up the dropped box, but Sam figured he got the gist of it anyway.

"What was that? You're practicing  _proposing marriage_? To who? You're not even dating anyone!" There was a long silence, and Dean looked sheepish, "No way. Really? Since when? Who do you even _know_?"

The only sound in the room for a long moment was the voice of Steve Perry coming from the computer. The staring contest was only broken by the sound of footsteps in the hall, and the sudden appearance of Castiel in the doorway.

"Dean," he glanced between the brothers, offering a nod to Sam before training blue eyes on Dean, "our reservations are for 7. Perhaps you can stop practicing how you plan to propose to me and get ready so we can go to the restaurant?"

"Er. Right. Yeah. I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

Sam stood there, slack jawed, as Dean shoved passed him and stalked off into the bathroom.

Dean was proposing to  _Cas_. And yeah, not surprising, if he really stopped to think about it - but first and foremost was the fact that Cas knew it, and Sam knew, right then and there, that his goldmine of ammunition for future blackmail had just expanded in size.


End file.
